RowdyRuff Toddlers
by i am LolaBelle
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys are turned into toddlers! What will the girls do to get their boyfriends back to teens? #Mixed pairing. Read & Review :).


**Hiiiii =D. I decided to post this story again, don't know why I deleted it in the first place. I'm such a retard -_-. Anyway…please tell me if you like it, if I should continue and review :).**

"I dare you to…," said Butch who was rubbing his chin like he was in deep thought. They were currently all in the living room playing truth or dare. They decided to play games like these only when the professor was gone and right now he was in Hawaii on vacation.

"C'mon Butch! You're taking forever!" whined Boomer who was lying with his head in Blossom's lap while she was playing with his hair and waiting anxiously for the dare that Butch had to give her.

"Yeah what he said!" agreed Buttercup.

"I got it! I dare you to drink one of the professor's lab potion thingies!" he yelled getting excited. Blossom's face paled. She was always one to abide by the rules and going into the professor's lab while he wasn't at home was definitely breaking the rules.

"Are you crazy?! I'll get into trouble if the professor finds out!" she screamed at him.

"Aww, c'mon Blossom. It'll be fun," Bubbles said encouragingly with a smile.

"But…,"

"No 'buts' Blossom. Stop being such a goody-goody and c'mon," Buttercup said getting annoyed at Blossom.

Everybody was silent for a few moments waiting for Blossom's answer. She and Buttercup were having a stare down to see who would break first. Obviously it wouldn't be Buttercup.

A few more silent moments passed before Blossom zoomed up stairs leaving a trail of pink behind. Buttercup knew she would try to pull something like this and turned to Bubbles, nodded her head slightly and both flew up after their sister.

The boys just sat there curious as to what might happen next.

Buttercup and Bubbles flew to Blossom's room and searched it thoroughly not finding anything.

They decided to go check in the bathroom since they knew Blossom wouldn't dare go into their rooms.

They found her hiding in the bath tub.

"No! Please! What if I get sick from drinking the chemicals or even possibly DIE?!" Blossom pleaded and yelled. Bubbles and Buttercup thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Stop overreacting Blossom, you're not gonna die," Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

They started dragging her struggling form down the stairs and into the living room. The boys just sat still wondering what their girlfriends could be doing.

Buttercup pinned the struggling Blossom down and said calmly, "Blossom, if you don't do this dare I will make you miss school for a week, trash your room and stuff your face with junk food."

Blossom's eyes widened. She had a perfect attendance record and didn't plan on ruining it now. She was very organized and would freak if her room were just slightly messed up. She hated junk food as well after doing research and finding out how much fat there is in a single portion.

She tried flying away but Bubbles helped Buttercup and pinned her down as well.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll do the stupid dare," she said rolling her eyes.

"Good. Let's go then," said Buttercup who was smiling and waiting to see what would happen.

The girls started making their way to the professor's lab.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?" said Bubbles turning to face them.

"Y-yeah of course," Butch said who was as wide eyed as his brothers. They never expected to see something like that while playing truth or dare. They were also still wondering what just happened.

Blossom entered the lab hesitantly.

"I-I don't think we should do this. Uhm, I think we can call it a night, don't you think girls? Yeah me too. Night," Blossom said quickly trying to escape. Before she could Boomer blocked her path and hugged her comfortingly.

"You can do this, okay?"

She just nodded.

Buttercup sighed loudly. "Are you kidding me? Blossom you're making this sound way to dramatic like you have to give blood or something," Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

Blossom just glared at her. "So, Butch, what am I supposed to drink?"

"I'm still looking for one," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. Blossom shivered.

"I've got it!" he said turning to face Blossom with an evil grin. Blossom's eyes widened a bit. The potion mixture looked gooey and was a gross kind of purple.

"Y-you w-want me to drink that?" she asked pointing a shaky finger towards the vial containing the gooey disaster.

"Stop being such a sissy, Blossom!" Buttercup said, once again rolling her eyes.

Bubbles pulled her two older sisters aside while the boys looked at the gooey mess.

"Blossom, relax. You can do this, okay? It's just a little dare. And BC, stop being so mean," she smiled reassuringly at Blossom who smiled back feeling a bit better. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Okay, let's get the show on the road!"

Before they could even turn around they heard a crash sound and glass breaking.

"Oh my God! Butch! Are you okay?" Bubbles yelled, looking for her boyfriend.

"Boomer?" Blossom said panicking.

"Hey Brick? C'mon you guys, this isn't funny!" Buttercup yelled looking for them as well.

They walked over to where the boys were and only found their clothing and the purple gooey stuff all over it. Underneath the clothing were three toddler looking babies.

Bubbles gasped. "Oh no! Please don't let this be happening," Bubbles said trying to find Butch but only finding a miniature version of him.

"Seems like boys turned into babies," Blossom said picking up Boomer who only had a diaper on and was covered in the purple stuff just like his brothers.

"What?! Babies? How am I supposed to look after a baby if I'm only sixteen!" yelled Buttercup throwing her hands in the air for affect.

"I told you we shouldn't be doing this. Now look what happened," Blossom said looking at Buttercup you only rolled her eyes.

"Put a sock in it, will ya? We don't have time for this! We gotta figure out how to get my boyfriend back to being sixteen and not two!" Buttercup yelled pointing at the baby sitting on the floor looking at the girls.

"Stop it you two! I'm sick of you two always arguing. So can we please just get them cleaned up, eat and go to bed so we can figure out what to do in the morning!" Bubbles finished yelling the last part. She panted slightly and looked at the girls expectantly.

They both just stood there wide eyed looking at their sister. Nobody wants to mess with Bubbles if she gets angry.

They nodded quickly and each girl left for their respective rooms wondering what they going to do to get themselves out of this mess without the professor finding out.


End file.
